school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Ferb Fletcher
Ferbs "Ferb" Fletcher is a British character on the animated television series Phineas and Ferb. ''He is the step-son of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. Being a native of England, he speaks with an English accent. He is one of three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household among his step-siblings Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn. Appearance Ferb has fair skin, as well as thick, scruffy, and light green hair. His head is tall and rectangle-shaped, with a large cubical nose, and also shaped like an "F". He has dark blue eyes, one of which is larger than the other. He wears a light yellow polo shirt with a white collar and button, very high-waisted dark purple pants with a light purple belt, white socks, and black converse sneakers. After the 2-year timeskip, his appearance stays the same, except for the fact that his belt gains a buckle. His outfit pretty much stays the same in Season 4 of Advanced Education, but in the Cipher's Law Arc, he wears a different outfit when outside. That outfit consists of a dark gray jacket over his yellow polo shirt, and his purple pants are baggy and are pulled down to his waist. On his feet, he wears a pair of green and white high-top converse sneakers. Personality Ferb was devised as a character devoid of ill will. Marsh explained, "It was important to us that and Ferb never did anything with any animosity. They never tried to get their sister in trouble or outsmart their mother and get away with it." Instead, he and his brother create things for the sheer enjoyment of it or to help out others ("and for the ladies"); for example, Ferb and Phineas carve Candace's face into Mount Rushmore for her birthday, set up a roller derby for a rematch race with his Grandmother Betty Jo's old rival, create a haunted house for their friend Isabella to cure her hiccups and make a super-computer to find out what to do for their mom after being so kind to them. Biography 8th Grade Adventures In "Phineas and Ferb: The School Daze", Phineas and Ferb find Alex running after a freaked-out Rigby before passing out. They then take him into their house and take care of him until he eventually gets better. They later help Tom and co. cure Rigby of his rabid state. Off to the Falls 1 Year after the 'Phineas and Ferb''' series ended, Phineas and Ferb meet Dipper and Mabel after Ford takes them to Danville, so he can use their brains to help rescue his brother Stan, who was kidnapped by Caillou. Because their parents are on a trip to Hawaii around the same time, they stay with the Pines twins. As more of their closest friends move in, the gang does many things, such as going to a Murder Mystery play, a Lego Convention, a couple Baseball Games, etc. Eventually, they have a final battle with Caillou and Bill Cipher before parting ways. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores Not much is known what Phineas and the gang have been up to during the 2-Year Timeskip, except for the fact that Phineas and Ferb continued building cool stuff during the summer, staring High School, and keeping Perry's blown cover a secret from the OWCA. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Phineas and Ferb are building a lego project, when they get a call from Dipper and Mabel. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Ferb, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Caillou finally earns their trust by performing CPR on Perry after he was knocked out during a battle with Bill and Tord. since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. Advanced Education Ferb appeared in a few flashbacks of Season 2. In the Christmas Special of Season 4, He, along with Mabel, Phineas, Dipper, Perry, and Blendin went back in time with Andy and Molly to stop Tord, Al, and Sid from changing history in the Toy Story 3 timeline, in order to prove to the Time Police that the Davises are not responsible for the time anomalies caused by Tord's group before their timeline is erased. In Heroes United's Cipher's Law Arc, he goes on a camping trip with Phineas, Perry, Isabella, Dipper, Mabel, and Candace, and later meets up with Milo and Doofenshmirtz, and eventually Tom and co. He spends the entirety of Spring Break hanging out with our heroes while trying to fight off the infamous Bill Cipher. In Season 47, he returns and joins Tom and co. on a trip to Cape-Cod. Dog-Daze In the Dog Daze series, during the Park BB Arc, he helps Tom and the gang revert their friends back to their original bodies after having switched bodies with the Avengers from an alternate timeline. In the Milford Weekend Arc, He, along with his step-brother, pet platypus, and the Pines twins, stays in Milford with Tom and co. for a week before parting ways at the end of said Story Arc. Senior Year In the Senior Year episode "Thanks, But No Giving", Ferb had a very minor role, as he, along with his family was captured by the Larssons and put in a simulation. After being rescued, he returns home with his family. Gallery Ferb_Fletcher.png Ferb FS.png Ferb_AE.png Ferb_HU.png|Ferb's outfit during the Cipher's Law Arc Ferb_DD.png Ferb SY.png